


The Time Before Us

by RavenLost2187



Series: Fics to Update Eventually [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, More tags to come to be honest, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rewrite, Time Travel, Time glitch, Two different time lines, Unrequited Love, my quarentine story of 2020, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLost2187/pseuds/RavenLost2187
Summary: Doctor Strange finds an anomaly in the time stream and sends them all back to fix it. And on top of that, he sends Peter to a time that he didn't even exist in yet.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fics to Update Eventually [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099619
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	The Time Before Us

**Author's Note:**

> The Starker fandom needs more time travel fics so yeah I have other shit to do like On a Rainy Day which I'll get to but fuck it, we need more time travel bitch
> 
> Also, don't read too much into the logistics - I'm going to do my best to explain it all in the story but I also might add a note to explain it all too.

Doctor Strange had declared a state of emergency when Peter Parker was leaving school on a Friday night. 

Peter was planning on having MJ and Ned come over to his dorm to visit and maybe talk about the latest nightmares he's having but well, Avengers business takes precedence. 

_Sorry guys, gonna have to cancel. Strange is calling_. Peter texted as he dashed off of the subway from college and into a public bathroom to change. He suited up and then snuck out of the bathroom to swing his way to Bleecker street. 

He had considered going to MIT or some place far away but Avengers was important, so was May, and on top of all that the money from Mr. Stark and his family plus the Avengers was going to get him through life without any legit job anyway. 

(It didn't hurt that Mrs. Stark - Ms. Potts? - had offered him a job straight out of high school. May and Peter managed to convince her that college was a good experience and even if it wasn't a ten star college it would still be a good experience). 

Peter leapt over to the top of the building and rolled, yelping a little as he skidded to a halt. He wind-milled his arms before catching himself and rambling over to water some of the plants. Then he ripped open the door and dashed down the stairwell to the main gallery where everyone else would be meeting. 

"Peter," Wanda was at the bottom of the staircase in sanctum and was waving at him to the main meeting area. "How are you?" 

"Doing pretty good," Peter unmasked himself and fist-bumped her back. "How about you?" 

Wanda just smiled in response and they entered the room. 

The New Avengers consisted of two leaders; Sam Wilson (Captain America slash Falcon) and Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel). Doctor Strange was technically another leader but also considered more of an adviser and helper. 

King T'Challa technically wasn't an Avenger either because he was a king and he had to focus on his country above anything else but he helped them out here and there. He wasn't here today though. 

Bucky was Sam's best friend and helped Peter out a lot. Mostly because Bucky was the only one strong enough to handle him. Peter quickly realized that whenever he had a nightmare he would sleep-fight. Bucky was the only one strong enough to pin him down until he could wake up. 

Wanda was a bit of a loner but everyone kept a close eye on her. She often was found talking to herself or Vision even though Vis was dead. Scott and Hope were also found together as close partners seeing as they were together together. 

Rhodey, Clint, Bruce, and Thor (the surviving Avengers) had retired and disappeared. Pepper in the Rescue suit was a one time thing and her taking care of Morgan and orphaned Harley Keener was a full time. Peter found that it was actually safe to say that Harley was his second crush now ~~right behind his old mentor.~~

"So, what's going on?" Peter asked, speaking up above all of the muted whispering. He vaguely heard Wanda muttering under her breath. 

"Don't really know," Carol said and Valkyrie - who's normally ruling New Asgard - stepped up behind Peter from the entrance. 

"Strange is the one who called so maybe he's the one who can say something," she snorted. 

"Right," Strange was at the head of the table and he had been staring at the ceiling, not blinking when he looked back down. "There's an anomaly," 

"Okay," Scott nodded. "What does that mean?" 

"In the time stream," Strange explained. "Something went wrong when the Avengers time traveled," 

"What does that mean?" Bucky repeated. 

"It means, there's a way to bring them back," Strange said and everyone froze. "I know Steve technically only died about a month ago but he wasn't supposed to either. And I felt it back at the funeral - at least the time stone did -"

"What?" Carol frowned. "We got rid of the stones," 

Strange shook his head. "The universe can't live without the stones. When Tony destroyed Thanos, Steve took the stones back to their correct times. When Thanos - our Thanos - tried to destroy the stones, they just escaped. Transferred into dust and spread out across the universe. The time stone came back to me and that's when the anomaly was created," 

"How do you mean?" Sam asked. "What happened?" 

"The time stone was supposed to be returned to me and I was supposed to bring everyone back," Strange explained. "But because I was dusted, the time stone got stuck. Literally in time. So everything that happened afterwards is apart of the anomaly. Their deaths, every single one, is an anomaly, therefore it shouldn't exist, therefore there is a way to reset it and bring everyone back," 

"Not including Gamora, Loki, or anyone else, though right?" Hope frowned. 

"I'm still not following, why were you dusted then if you weren't supposed to?" Scott frowned, rubbing his forehead. 

Strange shrugged. "Sometimes things happen when they're not supposed to happen. And yes, the only people who were apart of the anomaly were Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, and Steve Rogers," 

The others pondered this as Peter's heart thudded. Wanda seemed to sense it because she slipped a hand into his, still mumbling about something. 

"So what do we do?" Carol asked. 

"We go back to the point where I was dusted and I use the stone to reset from there," Strange said. "Hopefully if we do it over, the anomaly will fix itself and everyone comes back and is saved." 

"Sounds easy, what's the catch?" Sam inquired. 

Strange cracked a smile. "No catch this time." 

Everyone was silent again. 

"So what are we waiting for?" Wanda spoke up suddenly. "We bring back Natasha, Tony, and Steve and then I find a way to bring back the others," everyone's gaze softened slightly but Bucky sighed loudly. 

"I mean, I don't see anything wrong with trying," he shrugged, looking at Sam. 

"Any objections at all?" Sam asked and no one said anything. A few looked at Peter but he couldn't hear or really see anyone. His heart was pounding too loudly. 

"Let's do it," Sam turned to Strange who nodded and then hesitated for only a second and then pulled out a device, and, using the Eye around his neck, he put them both together and Peter watched as the world around them spun, throwing everyone in the room back in time. 

_I know what he means to_ _you_.

Peter blinked and looked around, trying to see who said that. 

_You have a different mission. Save him and yourself._

Peter looked at Wanda but she wasn't looking at him, instead dreamily looking at the scenery around her. He whipped around again to see Strange looking right at him. 

_Good luck Peter Parker_. 

Peter opened his mouth to scream and found himself at the steps of Stark Industries instead. Peter choked back his nose and shook all over, shuddering and gasping for any breath of air. 

It was dark out and everything was silent before suddenly there were people around him and lights were on and Peter coughed, dribbling a little in the middle of what used to be a deserted street. 

People looked at him oddly and he waved them off, shoving his hands in his pockets and running away from the area to get his bearings. He ducked into a different building that was an apartment building and walked up to the receptionist. 

"Hey uh, could you - could you tell me - uh - what year is it?" Peter stumbled, licking his lips nervously. 

The receptionist glanced at him and frowned. "1995. You okay sir? You need any water?" 

"Why would I - " Peter stopped. "Oh um, I'm good, thank you though," he shuffled away from the desk to the living room type of area to sit down and just gather his thoughts. He was in 1995. Which wasn't even _close_ to 2018. 

_I know what he means to you_. 

Strange had sent him on a personal mission. That much was clear. What that meant though and how he would get back was a different story. 

_He_. Strange couldn't possibly mean _that_ 'he', could he? Peter groaned upon realizing that yes, that was the 'he' Strange meant because of fucking course Strange knew about his embarrassing crush on his dead mentor. 

Grumbling a bit more, Peter checked out his pockets and was relieved to see that he had a enough money in his pocket to at least afford a night at this hotel. He walked up to the desk again, smiling but he was sure it looked more like a grimace. "Hi again," 

The lady looked up at him again. "Yes sir?" 

"Uh, just wondering how much a night is," Peter fumbled with the money. "And is this enough money for a night?" 

The lady peered at it and then looked at him and then at her screen, scanning for something. "We have a room on the first floor next to the laundry room. I can give it to you for one night on the house, how about that buddy?"

Peter was about to ask what was wrong with her but then he remembered that she thought he was drunk. "Yeah! Yeah that - that sounds great thanks lady!" 

He beamed at her and did his best to stumble a little as she smiled and gave him a key. "I'll check on you in the morning okay?" 

"That would be lovely thank you so much," Peter rushed out and grabbed the key before there was any regrets. He scurried to his room and unlocked the key shakily and then promptly flopped on the bed after closing the door and locking it. 

He sighed heavily into the pillow and then smacked his lips. Peter rubbed his eyes and tried to figure out what he was going to do. Obviously Strange must've sent him here to talk to Tony but how on earth was he going to do that? 

And actually no, there's no way he wants to meet Tony right now. He just needs to find a way to get out of here and get home. 

But for now he needs to sleep. 

* * *

Peter woke up to a knock on his door. He snorted and shot up before looking at the door. 

"Hey sir?" Another knock. "You alright?" 

"Yeah! Yeah I'm good!" Peter called. 

"Good, you'll need to leave at noon or pay okay?" 

Peter nodded, yawning a little when he remembered that the person couldn't hear him. "Oh, uh yeah I got it! Thanks again!" 

He heard the person shuffle away and decided to get up then. He looked around his room as if to grab something but then remembered that he had literally nothing with him. 

Peter washed out his mouth and lightly showered his hair before he let and dropped by the hotel room. He left a note saying he wasn't coming back and thank you so very much and also laid down a thirty to the lady at the desk as thanks. 

He quickly ducked out of the hotel room, and looked back before turning again only to knock into someone. He spun on his heels as the person who he ran into, slipped an arm under his arm to wrap it around his waist. 

Peter yelped, face already flaming as they spun together before straightening and Peter found himself face to face with a younger Tony Stark with said Tony Stark's arm wrapped around his waist and his back and under his armpits. 

"Sorry about that, didn't realize you were coming out of there," Tony flashed him a smile and Peter spluttered, trying to get his brain to come back online. Tony meanwhile took that time to steady himself and Peter. And also look Peter over. 

Peter finally found his voice after a second and pushed Tony away. "Sorry for running into you - I - I'm sorry -" and after a second of freaking out, he ran away and darted into the nearest department store. He tried to mingle, giving darting glances back at where Tony had been. After determining that he was safe, Peter darted outside again and navigating his way back to May's apartment. 

He got halfway there when he realized he'd have no way of going inside the apartment anyways because he hasn't even been born yet. The lady said 1995 right? 

Either way, it definitely wasn't 2001 so May would have no idea who he was. Sighing, he turned on the street to maybe go to the Sanctum, knowing that that's still there for sure when he was stopped by a black limo. 

The driver got out and Peter dropped, recognizing the man as Happy Hogan. Happy simply walked to the other side and opened the door, gesturing to Peter. 

Peter bit his lip from glaring and slowly ducked into the car. He slid into the leather seats and startled a little bit upon seeing Tony on the end. There was about five feet of space in between the two of them and Peter scooted his way to the side as far as he could be from Tony and he shrunk in on himself as far as he could. 

They sat in silent for a moment, Peter looking out the window at the stores flying on by and glancing back to see Tony studying him. 

"Any reason as to why I'm here?" Peter muttered. 

"Hm? Oh," Tony cleared his throat. "You're intriguing," 

"That's enough reason to kidnap me?" Peter snapped, feeling like a trapped animal. 

Tony smirked. "You got in willingly. Any camera can show that. Plus, I doubt that you can afford as many lawyers as I can," 

Peter's face burned. 

Tony's mouth twitched. "So, can I get your name _bellissimo_?" 

Peter's face snapped to his, eyes wide and unblinking. His face went back to burning and he tried to say something but nothing came out. Tony's face sparked. 

" _Parli italiano?_ " Tony leaned in, speaking softly and hotly. 

"No," Peter replied shortly. "I - _no_ , shut up," 

Tony sat back, looking a little perplexed but definitely...turned on?

Peter shook his head. "Are we - where are we going?" 

"My house but first the airport because that's the only way we're getting there," Tony rapped on the door. "Haps how long?" 

"About another twenty minutes," came Happy muffled reply. 

Tony resituated himself. "So, wanna tell me what made you run so far away from me?" 

"I -" Peter stopped. "No, I don't think I will," 

Tony settled make and started to slowly smile. " _Fieri. Mi piacciono festosi_ ," 

"I - You - _stai zitto!_ " Peter blurted and then spluttered some more before huffing and scooted himself up further on the seat. Tony just smirked and maybe even purred which made no sense at all. 

"Well, _tesoro_ , I would introduce myself but you seem to already know who I am, so can I ask who you are?" 

"Peter," Peter mumbled. "Peter Parker," 

"Hm," Tony flipped out a screen and it was then that Peter realized his mistake. He just told a 25 year old Tony Stark is real name in a time where he doesn't exist. "Peter Parker, Peter Parker, Peter Parker, you don't seem to exist Petey," Tony rolled his name around before flicking out a few more screens and then powering it all off. Tony leaned on his knee to look at Peter closer. "Mind telling me your real name?" 

"I - that is my real name, it's just incredibly complicated," Peter defended himself, fumbling. 

"Mmhmm," Tony leaned back, nodding slightly. "And you can't explain because...?" 

"I - you - I can't - you know I thought there was going to be way more flirting and kissing because that seemed to be the only thing you want from me but I guess I was wrong," Peter blurted out, flustered and angry and defensive. How the hell was he going to get out of this? 

"Is that what you want?" Tony asked, eyes darkening. 

"I - what? Yeah sure whatever just -" And then Peter was cut off by Tony surging forward across the seat and planting his lips on Peter's in a mouthy kiss. Peter gave a muffled yelp as it was stifled by Tony kissing him hard. Peter found himself going limp and Tony used that as leverage to manhandle the younger man around so that Peter was basically straddling Tony's lap. 

Then there was a bump in the road and they both jumped slightly, causing them to separate. Peter seized the moment to let out a gasping yelp of, "What the hell!"

"I thought we were doing what you want," Tony replied back, resting his hands on Peter's hip with just enough pressure to keep him there. Peter spluttered. "Listen, _dolcezza_ , I'd love to keep kissing you but we're almost to the airport and why spoil the fun right now? We can take it slow and -" 

"I need to go home," Peter whispered. 

Tony titled his head. "Alright. Give me an address and I'll get you there," 

"I -" Peter stopped. He chewed his lip and then pulled Tony's hands off of his hips and slid into the other seat. "I - I can't." 

"Why?" Tony asked, somewhat smugly. 

Peter didn't respond and just shuffled for a moment before there was a knock on the door. 

Happy opened it slowly and Tony gestured for Peter to come out. "Unless you have an address that I can take you to, I think I'd rather just take you," Tony gestured to him and Peter chewed his lip, weighing his options. 

If he went with Tony then there might be a possibility that he could get home. There was also a stronger possibility that they'd be having sex but then again is that really terrible? 

Peter groaned, wiped his face hard and stomped out of the vehicle after Tony who looked smug and triumphant. They walked into the airport and Tony sided up to Peter, placing a hand on Peter's waist and guiding him towards the private jet. 

"How long is the flight?" Peter mumbled as they got on plane. 

"Couple hours but I can make them last if you want?" Tony walked to the pilot seat and did something that made the plane start to move. Peter just flopped onto the leather seats and started looking out the window. He always liked looking out the window on planes. 

Tony coughed suddenly and Peter startled. 

Peter blinked a couple of times as Tony just stared at him like he was expecting something. 

"Um," Peter started and Tony sighed loudly. 

"Listen, if you don't want this, then feel free to tell me right now because this has gone really really weird and it also usually goes a lot faster," Tony leaned on a part of the jet and crossed his arms, looking confused and slightly annoyed. 

Peter swallowed hard. "I need to get home, but -!" Peter yelped just as Tony scoffed and started to turn around. "You aren't going to find it here," 

Tony paused and looked at him. 

Peter chewed his lip again. "I - The reason why I don't exist right now is because I haven't been born yet," 

Tony stared at him, not moving. 

Peter kept going, taking that as a good...ish sign. "I - I'm actually from 2025 and there was anomaly that happened that caused Doctor Strange who's this wizard person to be able to reverse time one what happened and then Strange actually sent me back to this time instead of 2018 which is where the anomaly first happened and I don't know why but it might have something to do with the fact that I had a crush on you and you were married and saw me as just a kid and I really shouldn't be saying any of this but I need to get home and get back -" 

Tony cut him off by taking four big steps and pressing his mouth to Peter who gave a muffled squeak. 

Tony was the first to break away and say, "I've got many questions and we really need to talk about this but I heard 'crush' and well who can resist a hero worship? Certainly not me, so let's just forget about that all for now -"

"Wait wait wait wait," Peter pressed a hand to Tony's mouth who looked shocked, irked, and aroused all at once. "I - you're not freaked out? You don't think I'm lying?" 

Tony tilted his head for a moment and weighed it back and forth. "Yes. I mean, yes about the freaked out part, no about the lying part but again it doesn't matter. You have a crush on me, you're also hot, and I want this whole thing to go back to normal y'know?" 

Peter paused. "Yeah I know," he nodded and Tony took that as an opportunity to mash his mouth against Peter's again.

Tony could barely stop kissing Peter enough to get them into the bed at Tony's Malibu house. Once they were inside, Tony was the one racing to the bedroom and Peter was the one following. He was buzzing with something and he was kind of freaking out. 

Tony pushed open his bedroom door and then basically threw Peter onto the bed. Peter let out a small 'oof' and then Tony was crawling on top of him and kissing Peter again. Peter went limp and let Tony just take over. 

"Have you done this before?" Tony whispered, nipping his ear. 

"N - Not really," Peter groaned, biting his lip. "I mean, kind of," 

"Those two mean basically the same thing but I'll take it," Tony rolled his eyes and before Peter could try and defend himself, Tony was back to kissing him and ravishing him.

* * *

Peter woke up feeling a little sore. He shifted in his bed and stretched his mouth and tried to remember what happened last night but it was mostly a blur. He shook his head and looked around. 

"Good morning," a cool voice spoke and Peter started, realizing it was an AI that wasn't Friday. 

"Oh, right hey erm, Jarvis right?" Peter yawned, smacking his lips. 

There was no answer for a moment. 

"Jarvis?" Peter asked slowly, slipping off the bed. 

"You know about Jarvis huh?" Peter whirled to see Tony leaning up against the door frame in a loose button up shirt and jeans. Peter realized in that moment that he was pretty much the opposite, wearing nothing. He grabbed a fist full of covers and pulled it over himself, yanking hard. Tony just smirked. 

"I - uh, yeah. I mean he doesn't really - doesn't really exist, it's Friday in my time but yeah," Peter nodded rapidly, face heating up as he began to blush. Tony cocked his head. 

"Friday, huh? Yeah I don't like the sound of that - how much of me do you know exactly?" Tony continued, frowning. 

"Um, a fair amount," Peter stuttered, going a deeper red. 

Tony let out a humming noise. "So what else do you need from me _bambino_?" 

"Um, I need to figure out how to get back home," Peter twisted his fingers in the carpet.

"Time travel," Tony summed up. "You want me to solve time travel," 

"Well I can help too," Peter rushed out. "And you did it before in my time and the technology doesn't look _that_ different then...what I had...back? forwards then..." 

Tony frowned. "The last bit of that didn't make a lot of sense but you? You could help me out?" 

"I was your intern," Peter crossed his arms and started to glare. "What, you think I can't be smart?" 

"No," Tony's eyes widened a fraction as he backpedaled hard. "No, I'm not saying that I'm just...surprised. That's all," 

"Why?" Peter frowned harder, dropping the comforter for a fraction before grappling at it and pulling it back on him and trying to look somewhat dignified. 

"I - I just didn't - didn't take you for the - you know -" Tony stuttered out. He stopped for a second and then sighed. "Actually you know what, I'm just going to stop right here. How do you expect me to...to _invent_ time travel? Just like that?" 

Peter's face dropped a little. "I - that...that didn't really...I mean...kind of yeah." 

Tony stared at him for a moment. He walked forward and cupped his hand around the back of Peter's neck to kiss him again. Peter startled for a second before melted in the kiss and Tony slowly - tantalizingly - pulled away. "Damn, you really think I can do this, _amore_?" 

"You - you did it before." Peter replied, dazed. "I mean you will do it. I mean -" 

Tony laughed and kissed him again before leaving the room and gesturing for Peter to follow him. Peter swallowed and started forward before looking down and screeching. 

"Jesus christ!" Tony yelped. "What?!" 

"I don't have any clothes!" 

"Oh just," Tony scratched his head. "Throw something on from my closet, okeydoke?" 

"Uh, yeah sure," Peter watched as Tony left the room and then he went over to the closet and threw on some shirt and pants. 

He left the room and walked around the house for a moment, just admiring everything. He heard a noise and turned to see Pepper. He froze for a second, locking up for a moment. "Oh um, hi," 

"Hello," Pep - Mrs. - Ms. Potts looked slightly off as if she wasn't expecting something. "Um, Mr. Stark is downstairs. He said he wants to see you." 

"Ah, uh thank you," Peter smiled, feeling like it was more of a grimace. He padded downstairs, ignoring the feel of Ms. Potts' gaze on him. He started walking quicker once he was sure the woman couldn't see him. He hurried downstairs and found Tony already messing around in his lab and testing different things. 

"This is tricky," Tony was saying out loud. "Time travel is definitely tricky, there's no real concept of manipulating it yet - so what do you know about it in the future?" 

"Well, Cap and Scott said something about the quantum realm and that's how they did apparently," Peter said. 

"Quantum realm huh?" Tony tapped his lip and spun in a chair. "Hm, well I don't know how to get there, we'd have to ask Pym about that and no one has seen him since he left in -" Tony paused. "Hang on, two questions - one, didn't you say _I_ invented the time travel? So why didn't _I_ talk to you about it? And second - Cap? Cap what? Cap who?" 

"That's more than two questions," Peter replied, trying to avoid actually having to answer. 

Tony raised his eyebrows not taking Peter's bullshit. 

Peter sighed loudly. "Cap as in Captain America - Steve Rogers -" 

Tony's eyes widened. 

"And you never told me because you never got the chance," Peter added. 

"Cap - Ca - Steve _Rogers_ exists in your time?! That guy's like - in the middle of an ocean!" Tony complained. "Also, what do you mean that I never got the chance?" 

"Um," Peter shuffled. "I - you - we - uh, I -"

"Oh," Tony looked like he suddenly put the dots together. "You - you lost him didn't you?" 

Peter wiped his face. "It doesn't matter. I - I have to get home," Peter sat down, messing with his fingers. 

"Or..." Tony said slowly. "And I can't really believe I'm suggesting this, but what if you stayed...with me?" 

Peter paused and he looked at Tony, trying to remember last night. "I - no, I can't - my - they need me." But did they? Peter huddled in on himself further. 

"Let's see if I can get in touch with Pym," Tony took that as a cue to change the subject. "And we'll see if this 'time travel' idea can even work before we go any further with that,"

* * *

Pym agreed to help them out and was absolutely fascinated with Peter. Peter found himself being examined left and right and asked questions that quite frankly he didn't have the answers to. The Avengers who were available to bring everyone else back didn't ever sit them all down and have a long conversation on how exactly the time travel worked and how to do it all. 

So Peter tried to help but Pym and Tony were the ones doing the most of the work. During the day, every minute was spent in the lab. Peter would make meals with Pepper just so the two scientists would eat. And at night, Peter was usually having a...'session' with Tony and then Tony would wrap his arm around Peter's waist and drag him flush against Tony's front. 

So far, nothing big or exciting has happened yet. Tony has managed to blow up the lab three consecutive times and it was after the third time that Peter realized that it was late at night and he called it and told everyone to go to bed. 

Peter ended up staying there for another five years. It was 2000 now and it seemed like he was never going to leave. He was also starting to see that Tony knew that as well and was starting to take advantage of it. Tony was buying him more stuff like clothes and cars and electronics. They had started to spend less and less time in the lab; instead going to places like Italy and Paris. 

Peter found that he couldn't really be mad about it especially when it was _Tony_ who was dotting on him and dare he say it, loving him. Pepper told him once that she hasn't seen one hooker or one night stand since Peter showed up. 

"You're changing him," Pepper smiled. "And I'm sure it started because you didn't seem interested in him and now...well...I think he just loves you," 

"What?" Peter shook his head. "Yeah no - that's not - Tony? Are you serious?" 

Pepper smiled softly. "It's hard to tell what Tony is feeling. He doesn't talk a lot about it and he struggles to explain it when he does. It's his actions that he does that allow him to explain how he's feeling. I'm sure you'll see it," and she had left, leaving Peter with a dizzying euphoric feeling. 

Tony was in _love_ with him? 

Maybe he really didn't want to leave this timeline. Maybe he really does want to stay here. Maybe he shouldn't try to find a way to go home. 

But the other half of him says he still wants to be Spider-Man. And he misses MJ and Ned and Wanda and Doctor Strange and the others. Besides, they were looking for a way to bring back the others so hopefully if he went back, Mr. Stark would be there. But would it be the same? 

"Tony?" Peter whispered one night, both of them tired and sore after a long night. Tony was pressed against Peter's back, nuzzling his shoulder and neck. 

"Mmm?" Tony muttered, mouthing at Peter's neck. 

" _Tu mi ami?_ " Peter whispered, almost quieter than the first. There was a pause and Peter started to settle down to sleep, crestfallen. 

" _Peter, tu es beau et intelligent."_ Tony started slowly and Peter tried to pinpoint the language because that didn't seem to be Italian. " _Et c’est si difficile pour moi de le dire et je sais que tu le sais_ _probablement,_ _mais ces cinq dernières années, j’ai beaucoup réfléchi et honnêtement ? Je pense que je peux dire oui. Oui je t’aime_." 

Peter paused. "Was - was that french?" 

Tony smiled and kissed him. " _Oui_ ," 

"Wait, then what did you say?" Peter sat up. Tony just looked at him and then kissed him again. "I don't speak french Tony, can you just repeat what you said?" 

Tony kept silent for a moment before sitting up too and bringing their faces close together. " _Ti amo, piccola mia_ ," 

Peter felt his eyes growing wet so he kissed Tony this time, crowding close to the older man. Tony chuckled, pulling away. "You're such a sap. Oh god, I just admitted to a hopeless romantic that I love them," Tony slipped under them so he was the one lying face up on the bed and Peter was lying on his stomach. "You okay now?" 

"I need to go home," Peter said slowly. "I - I want to stay here I really do, but I - oh I don't know," Peter sighed and slumped over, hiding his face in the crook of Tony's neck. 

They were both quiet for a moment. 

"You can...you can leave," Tony suddenly said. He was drawing each word out as if picking it all carefully. "But...there's a catch." 

Peter sat up, frowning at him. "What do you mean? I thought we haven't solved it yet," 

"Well -" Tony ended abruptly. "We...we may...or may not...have figured it out like three years ago." 

" _What!?_ " Peter blinked rapidly. "What - What do you - what are you talking about?" 

"I - I solved it, and Pym went off to create the suits -" 

"Suit," Peter corrected. " _I'm_ the one going back!" 

"Well that's the catch," Tony sighed. 

Peter looked at him, scandalized. "What do you _mean_ that's ' _the catch'_!?" 

" _Vuoi sposarmi?_ " Tony blurted instead. 

The whole room went silent while Peter's heart dropped and he went pale white. A pin could drop right now and they would both be able to hear it. 

"I - you - what - you - I - that - what's - that's the? - what - I - _whaaaat_ _!?_ " Peter stuttered out, freaking out and starting to hyperventilate. 

Did Tony really just ask him to _marry him_?!

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Tony grabbed Peter's hands, shifting so they were both sitting up and Tony pressed his forehead to Peter's. "Just, hang on, don't freak out, stop, honey, _dolcezza_ , _mio amore_ , shhh, calm down okay? I was going to tell you eventually," 

"You - you want to marry me," Peter felt like he was floating and he was dizzy and close to being sick. "You - why -"

"Because," Tony cupped his face. "i have genuinely never felt this way, ever, about anyone. And I want to go with you,"

Peter paused. "That's why you said suits." Tony nodded. "You want to marry me and then come with me." Tony nodded again. "But - but that's the future! And we were only sent back because - because we going to bring back you and Natasha and Steve -" 

"I'm coming with you," Tony kissed his nose. "Or you don't go back at all." 

Peter frowned and pushed away from him. "That sounds like blackmailing." 

"Hey," Tony shrugged. "I'm not the one who went through some sort of holy saint rectifying. That'd be your Tony. Seriously, how did he keep his hands off of you?" 

"I - because - he - well - he's - he's already married and it would just be awkward!" Peter stuttered, poking at Tony's chest and glaring at him. 

Tony rolled his eyes. "You're not getting me to disagree to this or anything. You know that right?" 

Peter glared at him. "Yeah. I know." 

Tony smiled and bopped Peter's nose who was startled out of glaring and blinked rapidly. "I love you," he whispered, kissing Peter again. 

Peter harrumphed and they settled down to sleep again. "You have to get me a ring though." 

"Yup." 

"And take me out." 

"Mhm," 

"And ask me properly," 

"Of course, _tesoro._ Now go to sleep, okay?" 

"Okay..."

* * *

It was simple. It was casual. There were very few people and it was very short. Peter technically didn't have any family on his side and neither did Tony. Pepper was there as Peter's witness and Rhodey was there as Tony's. Happy ended up being the official and Pym was basically the only audience member. 

Once it was all over, Pym got them both in the suits, ran them through the steps and then Pepper, Happy and Rhodey said their good byes. 

"The only problem with this at this point is that this timeline won't have Iron Man," Peter said as Pepper was harping on Tony for remembering things. 

"Iron what?" Tony asked, cutting off Pepper and tilting his head. 

"It's - it's complicated but it's basically your super hero name," Peter explained. 

"Me?" Tony raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Yeah, no, I don't think -" 

"Well, Rhodey's one too," Peter added. "And Ms. Potts was there at the last fight as well. Rhodey's War Machine and I think Mr. Stark named Pepper's 'Rescue'," 

The others blinked. 

"Well," Pepper tilted her head. "Can't say I'd be against being a super hero. I'll look into it," she smiled and kissed Peter's cheek. "Good luck honey." 

"Thanks," Peter smiled. He drew out the device and pressed a few buttons before looking at Tony. "Ready?" 

Tony smiled. "Yep." 

Both of their suits were activated and they hit their buttons, traveling through the quantum realm to get back to before. Peter had set their destinations to 2018, around the time and date of when he and Mr. Stark had gone to Titan and met the Guardians. 

When they were done zapping through, Peter stumbled, shuddering. He groaned and shook his head, trying to come back to his senses. 

"Well, I think you did it." 

Peter blinked rapidly and looked to see Doctor Strange slowly getting up from where he was in that moment that he gave up the time stone. 

"Did - did your idea work?" Peter asked, still feeling a little dizzy. 

"Yeah," Doctor Strange raised his hand to show that he had the time zone. Everything that had happened is gone. We'll be the only ones to remember really," 

"Great." Peter muttered, rubbing his head. He was starting to get a headache. 

"Peter?" 

That was - that was Mr. Stark. Peter resisted the urge to run up and hug his old mentor. "Uh, hey - hey Mr. Stark," 

"You - you were right there..." Mr. Stark said slowly. "And then you disappeared...and reappeared over there." 

"It's complicated." Peter said and behind him, Tony chose that moment to walk over, groaning and holding his own head. 

"I feel like it shouldn't have felt like that," Tony groaned and looked over at everyone who were all staring at them. "Oh. Hello." 

"Erm," Peter bit his lip. 

"What the fuck?" Mr. Stark blinked, staring wide eyed at Tony. 

"What is going on?" Star-Lord said from a few paces away. 

"Yeah," Peter muttered. "It's complicated."

**Author's Note:**

> This got away from me. Very much. But I don't know if I'll add anything so don't ask for more. I still need to write more.


End file.
